Supernatural Characters in High School!
by lemmejust
Summary: Ignore the holes, and just enjoy the story! They have no powers or supernatural background, but they still have their personalities and looks. I tried my best to make it as close to the show as possible without venturing from the story I was trying to tell.
1. Chapter 1: Cas

My first long story! Criticize harshly, but tell me what you liked. I tried to stay true to the things that really matter to the story I was trying to tell. It's still not finished, but… I'm working hard.

**Supernatural!HighSchool**

Castiel trudged onto the bus, school books clutched tightly against his chest. He walked down the aisle at a slow pace, glancing into each seat. He came to the conclusion that he didn't want to associate himself with any of the kids he saw, so he sat in the very last one. At the next stop, only a few houses down from his own, a tall, lanky, yet handsome man, with brown hair down to his jawline, boarded the bus. He had headphones in his ears and looked straight ahead as he walked, eventually slumping himself into the seat across from Castiel. They exchanged awkward glances for a period of time that lasted longer than either of them liked, until the boy across from Castiel broke the tension. He cleared his throat and took his headphones out to say, "I'm Sam."

He then outstretched his befittingly large hand to Castiel and continued, "Sam Winchester."

Castiel set his books aside and shook Sam's hand. "My name is Castiel."

"You got a last name Castiel?"

"Well, I-"

The bus screeched to a halt and the two were thrown hard against the backs of the seats in front of them. After recuperating, they both peaked their heads over their seats to see what the problem was. They saw a sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala drift gracefully onto the road. Castiel squinted at the thing in wonder. Sam sighed loudly and fell back into his seat, running his fingers through his silky hair. Castiel raised his eyebrows and looked to him, expecting an explanation. With his head against the seat, Sam turned to Castiel and swallowed.

"He's my brother," he groaned.

"Why aren't you riding with him?"

"He said he doesn't want a freshman sitting shotgun in his baby," Sam mocked.

"He… considers it to be his child?"

"You could say that."

"Kind of cute…" he smirked. Sam cleared his throat at him and Castiel laughed awkwardly. "So… you're only a freshman? You are… quite tall. Grown," said Castiel.

Sam looked over himself and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I get that a lot."

They continued to talk, switching from topic to topic until they reached the school. They got off of the bus together and they walked into the school together, but they went separate ways when Sam found his friends. He waved a quick goodbye to Castiel and ran off with a guy and a girl who had hair the approximate length of Sam's. As Castiel searched for his locker, he studied the students crowding the halls. Some kept to themselves, but most were loud, obnoxious, and moved in packs. Castiel felt out of place. When he got to locker number three-zero-nine, he started trying to put in his combination. After a few attempts, he gave up. Then, a built man with spiked, dirty blonde hair approached his own locker that happens to be right next to Castiel's.

Castiel made it appear as though he was looking through one of his books while he glared at this incredible man dressed in clunky boots and a slightly oversized, brown leather jacket. The man opened his locker and looked over to Castiel.

"Are you new?" he smiled at Castiel, revealing his pointy canines and perfect, white teeth.

"Uh… yes. I cannot seem to open my locker."

"Is this yours?" he pointed. He strolled over to locker number three-zero-nine. Castiel gave him the combination and he opened it effortlessly. "There you go, buddy. What's your name?"

"Thank you," he said as he took his trench coat quickly off and put it neatly in his locker. "My name is Castiel."

"Junior?"

"No, I am the first."

"No," he laughed bringing his eyes to small slits. "No, I meant are you a junior in high school?"

"Oh…" Castiel turned red in the cheeks. "Yes. I am a junior."

"My name is Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you, Castiel."

"You're the one with the baby," Castiel poked.

"The what?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The car. The… '67? You pulled out in front of my bus morning."

"Oh," he chuckled. "So you met Sammy?"

Castiel nodded as the late bell rang.

"Oh, shit," said Dean. "I gotta get to class. See you around, Cas."

Castiel nodded with a smile and watched him walk quickly away. He mouthed his new nickname all the way to his first class. _Cas… Cas… Cas…_ He loved the way it sounded, especially coming from Dean.


	2. Chapter 2: Gym Class

Cas had suffered through Pre-Calculus and A.P. History, and he was ready to rid himself of some energy he had built up. He walked into the locker room, thick with the smell of musk and sweat. Castiel brought himself and is clothes to a corner, blocked off by a wall and some lockers. His shirt was pulled over his face when he heard a familiar voice coming from inside the locker room. He paused to listen.

"Hey, Gabriel! You seen that new kid, yet?" It was Dean.

"Oh yeah, I saw him! I guess he and your brother really hit it off on the bus this morning."

Dean laughed and said, "Yeah he seems pretty cool," which made Castiel smile. "Kinda stand-offish, though," he continued.

Cas took his shirt off completely and replaced it with a wife beater. Within a minute, he was ready and on his way out the door when someone pulled on his left shoulder. He turned to face one of the people who Sam had been walking with earlier that day. He had thin lips with a bit of an overbite, but it fit him well.

"Hey, brother! Where you from?" questioned Gabriel.

"I was homeschooled," Cas replied.

Dean approached the two and ran his hand roughly through Gabriel's dark blonde locks to tease him.

"This little fella is Gabriel," said Dean. "And, Gabriel," he landed his hand on Cas' shoulder. "This, is Castiel."

Cas nodded at Gabriel, who smiled and said, "Not a talkative guy, are ya?"

"Oh don't dog the poor guy, you son of a bitch!" exclaimed Dean with a chuckle.

"Oh no, that's alright," smiled Castiel. "I think I can handle a little bit of 'dogging.'"

"You should have seen me yesterday," beamed Gabe. "The gym teacher? He's kind of a big guy, right? Well I took his shirt from his office over there, took it home, and washed it. I shrunk it to almost half its size. I put it back the next day…" Gabriel threw his head back in laughter. "He came in, belly button exposed, yellin' about how we need to show him more respect, and I was just standing in the corner of the room laughin' my ass off!"

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. He's quite the trickster," said Dean.

"Dean, please…" Gabriel put his hands above is head to make a halo. "I'm an angel."

Castiel thought he caught Dean watching him run during class a few times, but he couldn't brush off the looks he was getting from a girl with black hair and a full, petite figure. She seemed to take an interest in him. He was changing in his corner, smiling about it all. He had just gotten his shorts off when Dean stepped into the space. Castiel grew wide eyes and backed up a bit. Dean chuckled and looked Cas up and down quickly, then covered his eyes with his hand.

"I just wanted to tell you that you look pretty good in a wife beater," said Dean quietly. "You're not so bad half-naked either."

Cas breathed out a giggle and covered his face with his hands. Dean turned around, eyes still covered, and walked out. Castiel could hardly believe what just happened. He held a gummy smile while he got dressed. He was the last one to leave the locker room.


End file.
